


No Harm Done

by ingridmatthews



Category: Smallville
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his release from prison, Lionel makes things clear to Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Harm Done

The phone call comes as no surprise, even though Lex knows in his heart he should be shocked to the core.

 

"I'm coming home, son!"

 

Lionel sounds cheery. Why shouldn't he? He's just escaped -- God knows how -- multiple life sentences in a Kansas penitentiary. He's the ultimate phoenix, always has been, and now he's coming back to roost on the ashes of his son's faith in justice.

 

Lex can't form a reply. His brain and mouth no longer work together.

 

Lionel finishes with a brusque: "Be ready for me in three hours."

 

The click is followed by the drone of a dial tone. Lex sits, no, falls rather into his leather desk chair. He stares at the phone and can't find the strength to shut it off.

 

It drones and drones until a robotic voice tells him the call is disconnected and to please hang up.

 

Lex wants to scream at it for help -- oh please, please help me -- but the voice is like everyone else he knows.

 

It really doesn't give a shit.

 

~*~

 

Lionel enters the office three hours later, to the minute.

 

Lex knows because he's been watching the clock with morbid fascination. He's known the minutiae of his father's schedule since the day he could tell time.

 

Daddy will be home in two hours and then my happiness will end. Father will be home in fifteen minutes and I have nowhere to run to. Dad will walk in seventeen seconds and I can't drink myself unconscious fast enough.

 

Lex hasn't even tried to get drunk this time. He's lost his taste for brandy, among other things, since his father poisoned them all.

 

He poisoned Clark for him too. Lex doesn't think he'll ever forgive that. Never, as long as he lives, which he thinks might not be too much longer since Lionel is standing in front of his desk wearing his favorite grin.

 

The one that he wears right before he kills Lex just a tiny bit more.

 

He's wearing white, the color of absolution. Lex wonders vaguely if this is some sort of joke. Lex likes white; he likes the precision of it.

 

On his father it looks like the color of evil burned of all its impurities. Evil that's 99.999 percent pure.

 

That .0001 percent left over of Lionel's humanity can't save Lex now.

 

"I forgive you, son." Voice like honey laced with cyanide. "I'm a changed man, Lex. I know you won't believe me but I intend on proving it to you."

 

Lex bites back the hysterical laughter. There's nothing funny about this, not at all, but he's reeling with the urge to howl with mirth. He wants to give Lionel the gun he's holding under the desk in his trembling hand and offer him absolution in the form of suicide.

 

If he's so intent on proving things, that is.

 

But Lionel isn't about to prove anything to Lex's liking. A moment of stare down between them before the gun drops, hitting the carpet with a muted _**thud**._

 

Lex thinks he's about to die.

 

Lionel follows the sound with his eyes. He smiles broadly at the sight of the gun. "Baby, this isn't like that. Not at all."

 

In one smooth move he falls to his knees in front of Lex. Discreetly shoves the gun far aside and rubs his weathered hands along Lex's thighs. "I love my baby. I truly do. Here, let me show you."

 

The hands that unzip Lex's pants are sure. Lionel pulls out Lex's cock and bends his head down to taste, then lick, then suck it down to the root. He works quietly, humming and rubbing Lex's leg absently.

 

He's very, very good at what he's doing and he seems to know it, with a smile around the head that looks almost sincere.

 

Lex doesn't move, doesn't blink. He can barely breathe. His hips undulate slightly as his cock disappears, then reappears from Lionel's mouth. The knuckles of one hand whiten as he squeezes the arm of his chair while the other guides Lionel's head.

 

The only reason he knows he's breathing is because he can hear it ... tiny wheezes punctuated with miserable gasps.

 

Lionel is really going to kill him this time. Lex just knows it.

 

He's thinking about what it feels like to fall onto glass when he comes, and Lionel is right there to swallow his nightmares down.

 

"That's it, that's it," Lionel soothes, wiping his mouth with his palm. He pulls Lex's hand off his close-shaved head and kisses it. "We understand each other. No harm done."

 

That's when he rises, leaving Lex to tuck himself back into his pants, still smiling.

 

As he fumbles with the zipper, Lex knows it's now either him or Lionel. To the death.

 

Because to the pain is long, long past.

 

~*~

 

end


End file.
